A Little Anarchy
by Captain Omnitron
Summary: "Introduce a little anarchy, upset the established order, and everything becomes chaos. I'm an agent of chaos. You wanna know the thing about chaos? It's equal"


A Little Anarchy

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. Batman and all related characters belong to DC Comics

* * *

><p>"Lord Amon, we found the man responsible for the attack on one of our academies. We currently have him detained should you wish to question him." Said Amon's Lieutenant.<p>

"Why would I bother questioning him? He's a bender, just bring him to me and I will..." The masked man start, only to be cut off by his Lieutenant.

"Actually my lord he isn't a bender." This caught Amon's attention as he got up from his desk and went down to the detention cells.

* * *

><p>Amon entered the dimly lit room, followed by his Lieutenant.<p>

"Why isn't he in with the other detained benders?" Amon asked.

"He was too dangerous to leave with them. He had already killed four chi-blockers before we could get him to a proper cell, so we had to make do with this." The Lieutenant replied, as he turned on more lights.

Over in the corner of the room, with one handcuffed to a bolted down chair was a man. He had green hair, obviously dyed as one could see bits of a black hair in various places where the dye was wearing off. His face was also painted bright white with the exception of red paint covering his smiling mouth. To the sides of his mouth were scars, also covered in red paint, which made the man's smile abnormally wide. The man also wore a bright purple suit, a large purple tie, and a yellow dress shirt and purple vest. In all honesty the man looked like a clown, plain and simple.

"Good evening, Amon." The clown said, giggling to himself. Amon looked to his Lieutenant.

"We searched him completely and found nothing but knives in his pockets, as well as playing cards. Specifically jokers. He has refused to reveal his name." The Lieutenant said, answering his lord's unasked question.

"I see. Leave us." Amon said as his underling bowed and left, shutting the door behind him.

"Now tell me, who are you?" Amon asked as he sat down in a chair, opposite the clown.

"I already gave Mr. Sour Puss my card! Honestly, you go out of your way to kill a convenience store owner for a pack of cards and no one notices the trouble. Heh, heh, heh" The clown said, laughing to himself. Amon cocked his head slightly, inwardly cringing a little, but ignored the comment for now.

"So you call yourself Joker?" The masked man asked, only to receive a loud cackle as a response.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! No! I'm _The_ Joker! The definite article you could say!" The newly identified Joker said, flailing his legs and free arm about.

"Yes, well, why did you attack my academy? You aren't a bender, you should be fighting for freedom against the..." Amon started as the Joker stopped his laughing fit almost instantly.

"Stop talking like that! Don't give me that slop you feed those little piggies who follow you around like a lost little puppy dog." The Joker snapped, his face turning dead serious, his rather high jovial voice now deep and low with a dark edge to it.

"Surely you must see the truth that benders are ruining this world." Amon said, as the clown before him just chuckled mirthlessly.

"I've seen the truth. You've changed things... Forever. You think putting on a mask and making such a grand theatrical appearance before the morons of this city didn't go unnoticed? No, you just opened the floodgates buddy boy. I'd bet my bottom yuon there's gonna be a masked mystery man on every street corner pretty soon."

"What's your game?" Amon asked, growing tired of the Joker's nonsense.

"Don't talk like one of them! You're not. Even if you'd like to be, you're just a freak. Like me. Oh sure these people will follow you now, hell they think they need you now. But when they don't? When you're little _plan_ is done? They'll cast you out, like a leper."

"Why did you attack my academy?" Amon asked yet again. He was going to get answers out of this man one way or another.

"Because it's all part of the plan. Your plan to be precise. You see I could have attacked one of the Triads hidey-holes. Killed a bunch of them, took all their money, but nobody would panic. Because it's all part of the plan. Everybody expects Triads to get killed and stolen from by other criminals. But just one little non-bender like me slaughtering a bunch of poor helpless non-benders learning to protect themselves against benders? Well then everybody loses their minds! People are only as good as the world allows them to be, even your little club members. All it takes is one bad day to bring even the sanest of people to lunacy."

Amon just sat in silence, listening to the man talk.

"I bet you've had your own bad day right? Why else would you put on this big of a show? Brother burned up by some Triad firebenders? Girlfriend drowned by a waterbender? Something like that I'd bet. Something like that. Don't you see? Everything everyone ever worked for or planned is all one big colossal joke. A sick little gag."

At this point Amon reached over and struck the Joker in the head with his fist. He then grabbed the man by the scruff of his shirt and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Why did you attack my academy?" Amon asked, almost snarling behind his mask.

"I guess you've been patient so I'll tell you. You see I try to show the planners and schemers, like you, that they're little delusions of control amount to nothing. Introduce a little anarchy, upset the established order, and everything becomes chaos. I'm an agent of chaos. You wanna know the thing about chaos? It's equal. No one left unaffected and everyone free to do as they will."

Before Amon could do anymore an explosion from behind them blasted the masked man back. Out of the hole in the wall walked a girl in an old fashioned clown costume.

"Hiya Puddin'!" Said the girl as she did a somersault over to the Joker and released him from his cuffs, hitting them with a large mallet. She then handed him a long black crowbar.

"Thanks Pooh, you always know just what to do!" The Joker said as he walked over and locked the door from the inside, stopping anyone from coming in. He stood over the still dazed Amon and began laughing as he struck Amon in the gut with the crowbar.

"Wow! That looked like it really hurt!" The Joker said as he hit Amon in the face, breaking the lower part of his mask and knocking out several teeth. The Joker picked him up by the shirt and said,

"Oh, now hang on! That looked like it hurt a lot more! Okay, now let's try and clear this up, huh lamb-chop? What hurts more?" The Joker said as he dropped Amon to the floor.

"Is it A?" A backhand to the face followed.

"Or B?" A strike to the gut came next.

"Forehand or backhand?" The Joker said with a slight song in his voice as Amon then spat blood at the clown's ghostly white face. The Joker struck him hard in the shin, breaking it, as he wiped the blood from his face.

"Now that was rude! I doubt the Avatar would do something like that! I suppose I'll have to teach you a lesson so you can try to follow in her footsteps." The Joker said as he shook his head thoughtfully.

"Nah! I'm just gonna keep beating you with this crowbar! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

* * *

><p>Avatar Korra and friends had managed to stop the Equalists. Amon had been outed as a bloodbender when he was forced to openly bloodbend Mako as he was wheelchair bound at the time.<p>

In the following weeks crime had risen to new levels due to the fact the police force had taken a major hit. While the police where now at a more stable level, the fact many officers were now crooked cops planted by the Triads to keep their new level of power firm, things weren't looking good. That is until a new comer showed up.

* * *

><p>A dark figure placed two roses in an old alleyway. He brought his head up, revealing the black cowl that adorned his face. He wore an all black bodysuit and his and on his back a long flowing cape. Looking up, he saw a light shinning against the overcast night sky in the shape of a wolfbat.<p>

* * *

><p>Atop the roof of Republic City PD, stood Chief Lin Beifong next to a floodlight.<p>

"You wanted to see me?" A shadowed figure queried.

"Yeah. Found something you may be interested in. He's new in town, but he's made quite the impression. Armed robbery, double homicide. Got a taste for the theatrical like you. Plus, he leaves a calling card." The Chief then presented the shadowy figure with a clear plastic evidence bag containing a playing card. A Joker.

"I'll look into it." The masked man said as he then leaped from the rooftop and used his firebending to glide down to another.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
